


Time will tell

by Zepheonix



Series: A series of crossover shots! [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Background Relationships, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, But he's only OOC a little bit, Demigod Midoriya Izuku, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico is Hades messenger boy, Nico is bad with socialising, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, They're both bad at talking, so is Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepheonix/pseuds/Zepheonix
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had almost given up on his dreams of becoming a hero. He still had that small hope that lingered. He would be a hero, with a quirk or without!What he didn't know was that he did have powers... Just not a quirk, technically.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Nico di Angelo & Midoriya Izuku
Series: A series of crossover shots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859023
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Time will tell

_he struggled, his lungs burned,a_ _goopy_ _feeling in them he couldn't get out no matter how. They burned so hotly that he thought they were being filled with lava. his entire body was constricted and tightly bound by the sludge, leaving barely any room to wiggle, and even then, the lack of oxygen seeped in, his body numbing, his vision tumbling and going black, a buzzing sound flooding his ears._

-  
-

Izuku is stubborn. He's heard it all his life. He refuses to give up on his dreams, no matter the cost. But he's also stubborn with smaller things.

He kept his head down, scribbling in his notebook instead of paying attention to the subjects.

One would think its unusual or weird for a kid with dyslexia to write, but he adores it. Yes he messes up with writing the characters at times, and the only characters he can write with true confidence is his name and his moms name.

But that isnt going to stop him. It never has before, so why stop now?

Although, when he glances at the bored and realizes that he missed half of the lecture, he panics and curses under his breath.

He sighs, trying to copy down what the teacher has written on the board, but he gives up halfway through due to how sprawly his teachers writing is.

He keeps writing about the hero fight he had gotten to see this morning. About easy ways to improve the hero's quirks, how to defeat the villains, and kinks in the hero's fighting styles that need to be worked out, as well as weaknesses they really need to account for when going into battle.

Mt.Lady _especially_.

Honestly, with how destructive her quirk is, he cant imagine she has enough money for even a small apartment...

Wait...

How much do hero's make?

He knows they make a lot of money, but how much exactly? Maybe a little more or about as much as a surgeon?

He's going to have to look it up once he gets ho-

"-midoriya!" Izuku startled, looking up at the teacher as quickly as possible. The teacher sighed as the class started to laugh and giggle at him. He felt his cheeks start to redden in embarrassment, and the room felt like it started to get colder.

This wasn't exactly an uncommon thing, in fact, it was more common than not that izuku would embarrass himself.

Still didn't mean he liked it.

"Anyways, _back to what I was saying._ You are all graduating this year, that means that you need to think about your future and what kind of Jobs you want. That's why I have these forums here." The teacher paused, before grinning. "But I know all of you will be enrolling into a hero school anyways!" He said, which caused an uproar of students showing off their quirks, making izuku curl into himself more, the room dropping in temperature again.

"Oi, teach! Don't lump me in with these extras!" Izuku cursed silently, putting his forehead on his desk as he heard Bakugou boast. The class roared in disapproval at Bakugou's comment. "they'd be lucky to end up as a D Lister hero's sidekick! Let alone get through highschool without dropping out and working for a dead end job the rest of their life." The class got louder in their anger, the noise almost deafening.

"Weren't you planning on going to U.A?" The teacher asked, making the class go quiet, whispers floating around the room.

"That's right teach! I'm gonna be the only one from this sad, pathetic junior high that's gonna get into U.A, I aced the mock test, and once I'm a hero I'm going straight to the to-"

"Oh, Midoriya also signed up for U.A." the teacher said nonchalantly, and Izuku flinched. He could feel everyone staring at him. Suddenly the class burst into laughter.

He felt heat near his head, and jerked into an upright position right before bakugou let out an explosion on the desk.

"Oi Deku, don't even _think_ of going to U.A. they'd never let a quirkless, disabled runt like you into the school! You'd die in the exams!" Bakugou grinned darkly, looming over izuku who just wanted to dissapear. He felt a small tug at the bottom of his stomach, but ignored it.

"Tha-thats not true. i-I could still get into the general studies if-if I don't pass the physical part of the exam-"izuku flinched as bakugou set off an explosion near his ear, he reached up to cover them.

The classes roars of laughter threatened to deafen him, a ringing noise filled his left ear, the one that bakugou had inadvertently attacked. "Dont even _think_ about it! I'd be surprised if they even let you take the tests in the first place!"

"B-but there's no rule against qu-quirkless people-" another explosion let off, burning his hand slightly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEKU." Bakugou roared above the laughter of the other students.

"Bakugou, sit down in your seat. Class is almost over anyways." The teacher said nonchalantly. Izuku repressed the urge to sneer at the man. Why did he never help? _None_ of the teachers _ever_ did. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew that. It still didn't help the deep rooted hole of anger and sadness in his chest.

Bakugou scoffed, before lazily sitting in his seat, feet propped up on his desk unceremoniously. As the class's laughter died down, so did the chill of the room.

The rest of the day was a blur, his classmates jeers and laughter ringing around his head like a swarm of bees. Constant noise filling his ears.

The bell ringing was just a bit louder than the swarm of noise inside his head, signalling to him that he needed to _leave,_ ** _now._**

He tried to shove his notebook into his backpack as fast as possible, but it was quickly snatched from him.

Izuku looked up at bakugou, fear festering at the bottom of his stomach, turning like a storm.

"What's this?" Bakugou said, a lazy grin spread across his face as he opened the notebook.

"Please- please give me back my not- note book." Izuku said quietly, holding out his hand for the item. Bakugou's grin turned feral, flipping through the pages.

"Note book? Half of this stuff is barely legible. It looks more like a 3 Year olds pretend diary then _notes_." He said, before pressing the notebook between his palms -and before izuku could stop him- bakugou set off explosions, singeing the outside of the notebook.

Izuku tried to reach for the burned book, but bakugou threw it out the window. Izuku could hear their laughs behind him as he went to the window sill, trying to see where the notebook had fallen. He didn't hear it land though, maybe it got stuck in the tree? Izuku felt helpless. All of that work, quite litterally tossed out the window. What would he do? What if it landed in the pond and it smeared all his notes!? He could barely read his writing already, if it got smeared the entire notebook would be absolutely useless.

"Hey, Deku." Izuku turned around with tears about to flow from his eyes. He saw bakugou and some of his _'friends'_ at the doorway. Bakugou's grin was in-between a sneer and a smile as he spoke. "If you want a quirk all that much, how about you take a swine dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in you next life!" Bakugou said, looking right at izuku.

Izuku felt like a train had hit him. Bakugou's lakeys would tell him these things constantly, but to hear it right from Bakugou's mouth...

Izuku smiled as he turned back to the window, tears flowing freely. He was right. He used to believe that maybe. _Maybe_ Bakugou would be his friend. Bakugou usually wasn't the one to land hits, usually it was just his lakeys, and sometimes he'll hit, but after today, that small little hope was shattered. He was right.

He was right that his old friend hated him. He was right that Bakugou didn't want to be his friend. Now that izuku looked back, it felt a little silly to hope. He chuckled silently at the thought of Bakugou apologizing.

Izuku left the room, going outside to get his - most likely - ruined notebook. He expected to be fishing his notebook from a pond, or recovering taered pages.what he didn't expect, was his notebook laying on the bench near the pond. It was completely dry, none of the pages were stuck together, none of them were wet or wrinkly, and most importantly all of the writing was completely fine.

This confused him. How on Earth was his notebook fine? It would have gone into the lake, right? And it wouldnt be as neatly placed.

Izuku looked around, trying to see if anyone was waiting for him. _'they_ _must have left.'_ izuku thought, before putting his notebook away. And leaving.

His mind wondered as he walked, he also likes to pick up shiny things while he walked. Shiny rocks, shiny pendants, broken earings or necklaces, not only did they catch his attention, but it was also kinda nice picking up the small bits of trash left around. He had a few cool geos at home he had broke open. His mom let him go searching for crystals and rocks whenever he went into the forests and big parks, as long as he washed them when he got home.

He had a small bag full of shiny little things just from walking home that day. The glittery shine made him feel a little bit better. He took a small break from walking under a small bridge. The shade provided a cool down from the hot sun. He never liked lots of direct sunlight. He burned _really_ easily compared to most people. It's not that he didn't like being in the sun, it's just that he'd rather not get sunburn all the time.

He sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the cool shade before he heard something. It sounded wet, like water slushing together. Izuku turned to where he heard the noise and froze up. In front of him was a giant, floating, blob of sludge. There was something wrong though. He couldn't place it easily.

It almost felt like it was _alive._

Then, to izukus horror, two eyes and mouth appeared. Izuku stood up as fast as he could, but the unbalance made him fall over again.

" _A human meat suit. Perfect for hiding in ~"_ the sludge garbled out. Looking at izuku as though he was an option at an all you can eat buffet.

Izuku wanted to run, to dissapear, to get to safety, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. It felt like someone had replaced his joints with hot glue. Right as the sludge was about to get to him, his joints unlocked. He tried to scramble away but it was too late.

Sludge encased his body, he tried closing his mouth and holding his breath, but sludge entered his nose, causing him to gasp for breath, and that's when the sludge took advantage and entered his mouth.

he struggled, his lungs burned,a goopy feeling in them he couldn't get out no matter how. They burned so hotly that he thought they were being filled with lava. his entire body was constricted and tightly bound by the sludge, leaving barely any room to wiggle, and even then, the lack of oxygen seeped in, making him start to numb, a tingly feeling instead took over. his vision tunneld, he shut his eyes out of pain, making colors swarm his vision, a buzzing sound flooding his ears.

He went limp, everything was numb, he couldn't open his eyes, he could barely think over the buzzing in his ears.

Then it all stopped.

The feeling of wind hitting his face was the first thing he could feel, then the cold started sleeping in, making the wind feel like knifes cutting against his skin. Everything was pitch black, even when he tried opening his eyes. He could hear whispers all around him, some closer than others, the noise getting louder and louder, almost as if they were trying to grab him.

Just as it felt like something was about to grab him, it all stopped. He landed face first into sand. He tried opening his eyes, but immediately closed them again from the bright light. He knew there was someone next to him, but exauhstion hit him like a semi truck, making him fall into sleepy unconciousness.

-  
-

When Izuku woke up, it was slow. He was still exhausted, but the bright sunlight made him wake up.

He first noticed the sound of waves. It was slow and calming as it lapped the sand. The next thing he noticed was the sky. As he opened his eyes, the sky was a pale blue-indigo, stars shining through as the moon seemed to glow. The clouds were a rose gold, pink hues with golden highlights making the clouds look as though they were made of cotten candy and metal. He turned his head towards the sea, and the setting sun casted a golden light across the shimmering sea. An orange red sky fading into the pale blue-indigo of the sky. It was an almost mezmorizing moment, the feeling of sand in his clothes forgotten.

"Enjoying the sunset?" Someone spoke, and Izuku sat up quickly. They were sitting near his feet, they wore a big leather aviator jacket, black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it, and a pair of leather combat boots. They looked maybe as old as he did, maybe 14 or 15. They had shoulder length shaggy black hair, slightly pale olive toned skin, and large bags under his eyes. His eyes were dark brown, so dark he almost thought they were black, but his pupils were darker, darker than black, and felt like they were staring straight at your soul. Like they could see things others can't.

"Wh- who are you?" Izuku asked, scooting away from the kid a little.

"You didn't answer my question." The kid said, looking back at the sunset.

"What?" Izuku asked, confused. He hadn't realized he'd asked a question.

"Are you enjoying the sunset?" He asked, and Izuku gulped.

"I- I guess?" He said, not taking his eyes off the strange boy. The boy nodded, then looked back at izuku.

"Nico di Angelo" he said, and Izuku sent a confused glance. "You asked what my name was. I answered."

"oh." Izuku said quietly. "My- my name's Midoriya Izuku."izuku said, nodding his head towards Nico.

"Ah, I forgot, people use family names first here. Is it alright if I call you Izuku?" He asked, and Izuku felt a little uncomfortable.

"U-uh, sure?"

"That sounds quite _un_ -sure"

"Uh- yes!" Izuku said. He had no idea what was going on. What happened to the sludge thing? Where was he? What was that rushing feeling? Why's there so much _trash_ everywhere?

"Hey, uh, do you know how I got here?" Izuku asked Nico.

"Yup." Nico responded, still not really looking at Izuku, who was now even more confused.

"Wh- how- was- were you the one to help me?" Izuku asked, at a loss for words. The boy then looked like he was thinking for a few seconds, before nodding.

 _'yeah, like that's not extreamly confusing_.' izuku thought to himself.

"How did you do that?" Izuku asked.

"Powers." The boy said, but he didn't expand on the subject.

"Isn't it illegal to use your quirk without a license? You don't look that old." Izuku said quietly. The boy shrugged.

Izuku turned his attention to other things. He looked at the trashed beach, his stuff no where to be seen.

"Hey, do- do you know where my stuff is?" Izuku asked, and Nico shook his head.

"Forgot to grab it when I helped. Sorry." He said, but his voice didn't sound very sorry. He spoke monotonously, his voice barely weavering as he talked. He seemed antisocial. Not in the way where you straight up don't like people, but in the way where you don't know how to talk to people. Izuku could relate to that, he wasn't good at talking to people. Then again, people didn't really _want_ to talk to him.

"Hey, do-do you know where we are?"

"Digobah beach" Nico said. Izuku slowly nodded.

"Do... Do you have a phone on you?" Izuku asked him, but Nico shook his head.

"Don't have one." Well, that certainly put a wrench in his plants to get home. He was still wearing his school clothes, although now they were covered in drying, sticky, Sandy, slimy sludge. He silently cringed at the thought of the sludge thing, his lungs constricting in response. How he still didn't have some in his lungs confused him. He was mainly just glad he didn't suffocate.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Izuku looked back at Nico, but froze up at the pair of eyes staring back at him again. Even with his unnerving eyes, he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Do you believe in the Greek Gods?" Izuku had to do a double take. What kind of question was that?

"Wh-what?" Izuku asked, looking at the boy.

"Do you believe in the Greek gods?" He asked once again. Izuku didn't know what to say. _'do_ _I say yes just to make him feel better? Do I tell him I don't? Do I tell him I don't believe in gods? What do I do!?'_

Nico scowled a little, and turned away. " _That was probably a bad starter._.." Nico muttered under his breath, before he turned to face izuku once again. "Remember how I said earlier I said I used my powers to help you out?" Izuku slowly nodded his head. Nico nodded back.

"I wasn't telling the _whole_ truth." He paused for a second, like he was choosing his words, before he started again. "That was mainly you. You... Sort of sent out a weird kind of SOS, and when I arrived, all I had to do was touch you before you teleported us away." Nico then began muttering under his breath for a second.

Izuku didn't know how to react. What did he mean by that? Izuku didn't have a quirk, how would he be able to teleport away?

"Wh-what do you mean by- by 'SOS'?" Izuku asked.

"That ties back into the Greek God question, and I'll get back to that later. Another question I have for you, is have you ever met your dad?" Izuku gaped at Nico openly. ' _What is with this boy and personal questions!?_ '

"N...no." izuku said almost silently, and Nico nodded again.

"I'm guessing you have a hard time at schools, weither it be not being able to sit still in class, getting into fights, or not being able to focus and pay attention. I'm _also_ guessing you have a hard time with reading, correct?" Nico's eyes bore into izukus, gaging a response from him.

"How-"

"Did I know?" Izuku nodded.

"Because that's what it's like for most of us." Nico said, before looking at the sunset again. Izuku took that time to take everything he said in. Especially that last sentence. ' _Did Nico have ADHD and Dyslexia? How does that have anything to do with the Greek God question? How do those correlate? Also, how did Nico even know_?' Izuku looked at Nico. He hadn't noticed before, but Nico had a shiny, silver skull ring that- if pointed the right way- seemed to make a small rainbow with the sea breeze. Nico was fiddling with the ring non stop, twirling it around and messing with it constantly. Izuku had also noticed he would tap his foot at times. That wasn't enough to fully say that the boy had ADHD, but paired with his other comment, he wouldn't be surprised.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Izuku asked, still looking at the skull ring, and only turned his attention back to Nico when he responded.

"Remember my comment on Greek gods?" Nico asked, and Izuku nodded.

"In Greek mythology, the Greek gods would go and mingle with the mortals, and make Demigods. Half mortal half immortal. Of course, these Demigods were mainly mortal, but they were gifted powers via the godly blood in their veins. The reason why I asked if you believed in them, is because the Greek gods are real." Nico said. Izuku took a few minutes to take in the information, and Nico sat and waited patiently.

"H-how does that have anything to- to do with ADHD and Dyslexia?" Izuku asked, a little frazzled from the giant dump of information. Nico smiled lightly. To izuku, it made the boy look a lot healthier and a lot more happy.

"It's a side effect from being a child of the gods. The ADHD is perfect for battle, seeing as it helps you hyperfocuse on the fight at hand, but still lets you react quickly, and the Dyslexia is from your brain _basically_ being hardwired for ancient greek- the main language of the gods- instead of most modern languages." Nico said, once again stopping to let izuku take in the information.

The sun was now completely set, but the moon and starlight from above lit up the sky enough for them to see. Izuku thought hard about what Nico had explained. It seemed impossible right? Gods couldn't be real. But there was something, something way in the back of his head that told him he was wrong, and it was staring him in the face.

"You're a demigod." Izuku said, looking straight at Nico, who's smile got wider.

"You're right, but out of the two of us, I'm not the only one." Nico said quietly.

"But... I don't-" izuku tried to deny the claim, but Nico shook his head.

"You don't think so because you don't have a quirk? Quirks stem from Godly powers, but somewhere along the line it turned into a physical mutation. You might not have the _physical mutation_ that came from the powers the children of Demigods- legends- had, but that's because you're a _full_ demigod, not a legacy. Not every quirkless person is a demigod, but some are, like you." Nico said. Izuku shook his head.

"Thats impossible. I've never shown any powers, and I'm certainly not very strong or durable." Izuku said dimly. Izuku curled up in his spot. It felt like Nico was trying to get his hopes up for something that would never happen. He didn't like it.

"Then how would you be able to see me?" Izuku stopped thinking for a second.

"What?"

"If you didn't have powers how would you be able to see me?" Nico asked. Izuku stared at Nico for a minute, before jabbing Nico's side.

Nico let out a yelp of pain, cradling his side, but izuku's eyes filled with tears and a sneer appeared on his face.

"You're physical! I can touch you! Are you _trying_ to make me feel _even worse?_ "izuku said accusingly, tears threatening to spill.

"Im- urgh, I'm only physical to you! Other people can't see, touch, or even hear me!"

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to make me feel better aren't you." Izuku said, before turning away from Nico.

"No! I'm not! Ugh, remember how I said I'd tell you about the teleportation and signal calling thing?" Izuku listened in, but he didn't look towards Nico.

"It's because of who your dad is, _our_ dad." Izuku's eyes widened, but he didn't turn around just yet.

"I'm a _ghost,_ izuku. I died before quirks appeared. The reason I'm here is because the gods are fading. The quirks have created a power imbalance for the gods, and as such they're loosing their power and fading. Our father heard from the fates that your life would be hard and messy, and because you're the only child he's had in over 300 years, he asked me to look over you." Nico took a deep breath. "He didn't want you to end up like most of our siblings." Nico said quietly.

Izuku didn't say anything for a little bit. But he turned around with red puffy eyes and tear marks in his face. "Who is he... Our... Dad." Izuku said quietly. Not looking Nico in the face.

"I think that answers your question." Izuku looked up, confused, but there was a dim, dark green light above his head, and he looked above just in time to see a fading symbol.

It was a circle, with a cresent underneath, and a line going down from the middle of the cresent. It looked a little bit like a septer, or a stick figure with its hand In the air.

The symbol felt familiar, _so dang familiar_ , but for the life of him he couldn't remember it.

"All hail Izuku Midoriya, son of Hades." Nico said, quietly.

Izuku felt like he'd just been Wacked in the gut with a metal baseball bat.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story gives you inspiration to write a story about this plot, go ahead! Please tag me or tell me about it so I can read it though!


End file.
